The new and distinct grapevine described and claimed herein originated from a hand pollinated cross of the (Redglobe variety U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,787 expired) and the Summer Royal variety (non-patented) performed in May of 2001. The seeds were subsequently germinated and the resulting plants were planted in the field in April 2002. The present variety of grapevine was selected as a single plant in August of 2003 and was first asexually propagated by hardwood cuttings in December of 2003 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. The resulting propagules were planted during April 2004 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. and were found to reproduce true-to-type through at least two generations of asexual reproduction.